Problèmes de tuyauterie
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Quand Tom, apprenti plombier vient faire des travaux chez Bill, ça fait des étincelles.


**Problèmes de tuyauterie**

« Tom, il me faut un joint s'il te plait. Ceux qui sont dans la caisse bleue dans la camionnette. » Demanda le patron à Tom, son stagiaire pour l'été.

Le jeune homme âge de dix sept ans sortit de la salle de bain dont la tuyauterie était en train d'être rénovée pour aller chercher ce que David lui demandait. Pour cela, il dû passer par la chambre communicante avec la pièce d'eau qui appartenait à Bill, le fils des propriétaires de la maison.

Bill était un grand brun sulfureux, androgyne de dix huit ans que l'on prenait régulièrement pour une fille. Il était gay et ne le cachait plus depuis deux ans. Tout le monde le savait dans le quartier et il se fichait pas mal des remarques qui pouvaient lui être destinées. Il assumait ses préférences et Tom n'avait pas pu passer outre.

En effet, le stagiaire, un dreadé aux yeux marrons entourés de grands cils, et au sourire craquant orné d'un piercing sur le côté gauche de la lèvre, avait remarqué les regards insistants de Bill sur son corps. Il l'avait surprit à plusieurs reprises en train de le mater ouvertement alors qu'il passait dans sa chambre pour aller chercher un outil dans la camionnette ou simplement pour aller fumer. Tom essayait de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu, seulement plusieurs fois il avait rougit, et le brun l'avait tout de suite remarqué, jubilant intérieurement.

Le dreadé n'était pas sensé être gay, il pensait être simplement flatté de plaire à Bill qu'il trouvait très beau, il l'avouait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé au brun, seulement quelques « bonjours » ou « bonsoirs » réguliers depuis trois jours qu'il travaillait avec David dans cette maison. Il devait y passer encore quatre jours pour finir la tuyauterie des deux salles de bain et des toilettes, mais aussi pour installer le nouveau meuble de salle de bain. Bill de son côté n'avait encore rien tenté de concret avec le dreadé, mais il ne comptait pas le laisser indemne.

Tom passa dans la chambre de Bill qui était allongé sur son lit, l'ordinateur portable devant lui. Le brun releva les yeux et fixa le dreadé dans les yeux un bref instant se mordant la lèvre sensuellement. Tom tourna la tête, gêné, et sortit de la pièce. Bill en rajouta une couche et poussa un soupir peu conventionnel qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du blond. Tom se frappa mentalement pour avoir rougit une nouvelle voit à l'entente de ce bruit plus qu'excitant et se dépêcha d'aller chercher le joint dans la camionnette. Il revint rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre David et dû forcément repasser devant Bill. Il voulu passer en vitesse éclair devant le brun mais celui-ci l'interpela :

« Ca va Tom ? T'es tout rouge… »

« Je…Euh…Ouai…Euh… » Bafouilla le dreadé lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Bill.

Ce dernier appuyait sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue mimant une fellation, déstabilisant un peu plus Tom qui était déjà mal à l'aise d'avoir tant rougit après son premier passage dans la chambre. Bill, ravit de voir qu'il ne laissait pas le beau dreadé indifférent retourna à ses occupations sur son ordinateur comme si de rien n'était. Tom aurait voulu prendre une douche froide à ce moment mais se contenta de soupirer avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

[…]

La journée se passait lentement, Bill s'ennuyait à mourir, ses amis n'étais pas disponibles ce jour là. Alors il allait sur les blogs, sur facebook, rien de très palpitant en soit. La seule chose qui le réjouissait était la présence de Tom. Il se rinçait l'œil chaque fois que le dreadé passait dans sa chambre, laissant son regard vagabondé entre son torse moulé par un marcel blanc et ses fesses mises en valeur par un pantalon bleu électrique.

Bill n'avait pas pu faire de grasse matinée, il était levé depuis sept heures. Les allées et venues des plombiers l'auraient réveillé de toute façon, et puis il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit mal réveillé et mal habillé. Bill aimait plaire, il prenait grand soin de son apparence.

Vers treize heures trente, après que tout le monde ait mangé, Bill avec ses parents, Tom et David dans un bistrot proche, les deux plombiers se remirent au travail. Ils passèrent dans la chambre du brun qui n'était visiblement pas là. Tom en fut déçu, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais finalement, les provocations de Bill lui plaisaient assez.

Une heure plus tard, une envie pressante se fit pour Tom. L'arrivée d'eau étant coupée dans les toilettes de la salle de bain de Bill, il se dirigea vers les sanitaires du rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte mais la referma aussitôt alors que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

« Je…Pardon… » Balbutia le blond de derrière la porte. « Ce…C'était ouvert, je pensais pas que c'était occupé. » Ajouta-t-il frottant la paume de sa main sur son front.

Tom venait de surprendre Bill dans les toilettes en train de se masturber, et forcément, ça lui avait retourné l'estomac. Son corps avait gagné plusieurs degrés de chaleur et la peau de son visage était rougie. Tom allait repartir, son envie pressante étant soudainement passée mais Bill qui n'avait rien répondu aux excuses du dreadé ne fut pas du même avis. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et attrapa le dreadé par le t-shirt le faisant entrer dans les toilettes avant de le plaquer contre la porte refermée.

« J'avais fait exprès de laisser ouvert. Ton patron est venu pisser y'a même pas une demi-heure et mes parents se sont absentés. Si quelqu'un voulait venir, ça pouvait être que toi. Tomi. » Expliqua le brun se frottant contre le dreadé.

Le jean serré de Bill était ouvert, et le brun avait remit son sexe dans son boxer avant d'ouvrir la porte pour tirer Tom avec lui. Il était encore plus excité d'avoir le dreadé contre lui et comptait bien se soulager, ou se faire soulager.

« Je…Mais…Laisse-moi partir, je suis pas comme ça. » Dit Tom un peu paniqué.

« Ah non ? Oh dommage, parce que toi tu m'fais bander très…très…très fort avec ton marcel blanc. » Murmura Bill à l'oreille du dreadé qui se sentit encore plus gêné.

« Bill…Arrête, laisse moi. »

« Aller…Laisse-toi faire. » Souffla le brun tout en frottant son entre-jambe dure contre celle de Tom. « Je vais te faire du bien, tu vas voir. »

« Putain c'est pas vrai… » Grimaça Tom alors qu'il savait qu'il était excité par l'androgyne et que par conséquent, il était foutu.

Le dreadé n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'emprise de Bill, il se laissa aller et profita du moment. La chaleur de Bill, de son corps, son parfum, ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains qui défaisaient sa ceinture le faisaient bouillir intérieurement.

« Tu vas aimer. Je vais aimer aussi te le faire. Mais en échange… » Commença Bill.

« Tais-toi, tais-toi, vas-y, tu as gagné. » Coupa le blond laissant l'androgyne descendre son pantalon et son boxer en bas de ses chevilles. « Mais dépêche-toi, David m'attend. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, tu es attendu…Dommage que tu puisses pas rester avec moi tout le temps. » Ajouta Bill à présent à genoux devant la virilité tendue de Tom.

« Juste…Suce-moi maintenant ! » Ordonna le dreadé appuyant sur la tête du brun qui perdait le contrôle alors que les doigts de Bill commençaient à le branler.

« A tes ordres. Tomi. » Souffla le brun en insistant sur le surnom qu'il avait trouvé.

Tom se sentit défaillir lorsque la bouche de Bill vint caresser son sexe de toute sa longueur. Le brun voulait que le dreadé explose, qu'il devienne accroc à lui dès maintenant. Alors il commença à sucer son gland, doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer et lui faire mal. Mais sa main elle, était toujours enroulée autour du membre dur et s'activait très rapidement. La respiration de Tom devenait bruyante et il déglutissait difficilement. Il n'osait pas regarder Bill s'activer sur son sexe alors il regardait le mur en face, ses yeux se voilaient à cause du plaisir.

Tom voulait jouir rapidement, Bill l'avait compris, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il ne voulait pas que David vienne chercher l'apprenti. Alors sans prévenir, il pris les fesses de Tom dans ses mains et enfonça le sexe de ce dernier au plus profond de sa gorge s'étouffant à moitié. Le dreadé gémit légèrement faisant attention au bruit qu'il pourrait faire et donna un coup de rein involontaire qui étrangla un peu plus Bill. Un bruit de déglutition forcé se fit entendre et le brun se retira rapidement avant de prendre le sexe tendu devant lui dans sa main. Il appliqua de nombreux vas et vient rapides le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

Le brun se sentait excité par les bruits que faisaient Tom, par ce sexe dont la peau roulait sous ses doigts mais il ne se touchait pas, laissant sa frustration monter en même temps que son excitation.

« Regarde moi Tom, n'ais pas peur. Regarde… » Murmura Bill sensuellement tout en reprenant le sexe du blond dans sa bouche.

Il aspira fortement le bout et recommença à avancer sa tête le plus loin possible à plusieurs reprises. Tom baissa alors les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Bill, noirs. La vision était érotique au possible et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de supplier le brun.

« Encore… » Souffla-t-il.

« Hummm… » Gémit Bill autour du sexe de Tom.

Tom sentit ses entrailles se tordre délicieusement et son cœur s'emballa sous le plaisir ressentit. Bill caressa ses bourses et sans le prévenir, enfonça légèrement son index dans l'anus du blond. Les jambes du dreadé tremblèrent et lorsque Bill appuya sur sa prostate il gémit plus fort.

« Putain Bill…Peut être pas quand même. » Dit-il.

« Mais si Tomi…Tu vas jouir tellement fort, tu vas voir, apprécie seulement ce que je te fais. » Répondit Bill après avoir recraché le sexe de Tom.

« Oh…Mon…Dieu… » Ajouta le dreadé dont la respiration devenait incontrôlable et bruyante.

Bill reprit son sexe en bouche et le suça le plus fort qu'il put tout en appuyant par de petits à-coups sur la prostate de Tom. Le dreadé vit blanc et ses cuisses se mirent à trembler, son ventre se contracta en même temps que ses testicules. Il serra les dents et coupa sa respiration alors qu'il éjaculait une première fois très fort dans la bouche de l'androgyne ouverte au bout de son sexe.

« Branle moi putain, branle moi encore ! » Supplia Tom dont la tête était partie en arrière.

Bill fit ce qu'il demandait, Tom était déjà à sa merci, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Il vida Tom dans sa bouche alors que le dreadé le regardait à présent faire. La vision ne fit que renforcer son orgasme. Ses jambes tremblaient à chaque éjaculation, au moins quatre ou cinq, et lorsqu'il pensa que tout était fini, il vit le brun retirer son t-shirt, et recracher lentement son sperme qui coula le long de son menton et de son cou. La substance blanche dégueulassait le visage de Bill, sa peau, mais pour Tom, c'était juste la chose la plus excitante qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors.

Tom reprenait à peine sa respiration mais Bill se releva après avoir essuyé sommairement sa bouche, son menton et son cou avec du papier toilette qu'il avait jeté dans la cuvette. Il regarda Tom dans les yeux, sérieux et désireux.

« Fais-moi jouir Tom. Tu m'as pas laissé finir tout à l'heure, mais en échange de ce que tu viens d'avoir, fais-moi jouir ! » Ordonna l'androgyne prenant une main de Tom pour la plonger dans son boxer humide.

Tom resta pétrifié un instant. Le fait d'avoir le sexe d'un autre homme que le sien contre sa main lui filait tout à coup la trouille. Il bougea légèrement sa main effleurant le gland sensible de Bill qui soupira et ferma les yeux. Une moue d'envie et de plaisir d'être touché par Tom prit place sur le visage du brun. Tom trouva cela fascinant et sans savoir où il avait trouvé le courage, il baissa précipitamment les vêtements de Bill sous les fesses de ce dernier avant de se mettre à le masturber de plus en plus rapidement.

Il récoltait les gémissements de Bill contre son cou, son souffle erratique lui chatouillait les oreilles. Bill releva son visage, les yeux toujours fermés mais les traits tirés par l'orgasme arrivant rapidement. Tom vit cela et le branla encore plus vite observant le visage de l'androgyne se déformer et son cou se contracter. Bill donnait des coups de rein involontaires, et quand le plaisir devenait presque trop fort, au contraire, il reculait ses hanches. Tom inversa alors leurs positions plaquant Bill contre la porte verrouillée.

« Je viens Tom…Je vais gicler sur toi. » Murmura Bill les yeux fermés et la voix cassée mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Bill avait l'air tellement salope, mais Tom s'en fichait, il trouvait ça fabuleux. Il avait oublié que le brun était un garçon, il avait oublié qu'il était sensé être hétéro, il avait oublié tout le reste et ne faisait attention qu'au visage et aux mots crus de Bill qui le remplissaient d'excitation et de fierté.

Bill regarda la main de Tom s'activer sur son membre puis vit que le dreadé regardait la même chose avec encore plus d'attention. Il était subjugué et ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Puis le brun releva la tête et embrassa le dreadé au coin des lèvres le sortant de sa torpeur. Tom rougit et activa un peu plus sa main voulant finir Bill au plus vite. Il n'était plus lui-même, le brun l'avait totalement envouté et ce dernier en rajouta une couche en gémissant son prénom.

« Hiiin putain Tom…Han ! » Murmura Bill à l'oreille de Tom avant que sa respiration ne se bloque le laissant jouir dans la main du dreadé qui sentit le sexe pulser contre ses doigts.

Le brun respirait fortement et tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que Tom relâchait son membre abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il venait de branler un mec, il venait de faire jouir un mec, il venait de se faire éjaculer dessus par le fils de ses employeurs.

Bill laissa son visage dans le cou de Tom alors que ses muscles se contractaient encore des suites de son orgasme. Le dreadé se sentit soudainement gêné par la situation et s'écarta de l'androgyne essoufflé et torse nu. Il détourna le regard ne voulant plus regarder l'androgyne qu'il trouvait magnifique après un orgasme et baissa les yeux vers son marcel blanc à présent tâché de sperme. Il attrapa un morceau de papier et essuya son haut du mieux qu'il put avant de remonter son boxer et son pantalon bleu. Il se racla la gorge alors que Bill avait remonté son pantalon lui aussi.

« Je…Bill…Je dois retourner travailler…Je…Merci…Enfin…Pardon… » Hésita le dreadé qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour que le brun le laisse sortir de ces toilettes.

« Sois pas gêné Tom. Calme-toi, j'ai presque rien fait là. » Répondit Bill avec un sourire que Tom sentit même s'il ne voulut pas le voir.

« Oui et bah…Ce sera tout hein. Pas que j'ai pas aimé, mais… »

Bill le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue puis il déverrouilla la porte avant de le pousser à l'extérieur.

« Tu dis que de la merde Tom. » Ajouta l'androgyne avec un clin d'œil puis il partit vers la cuisine laissant le dreadé pantois dans le couloir.

« Tom ! Tu fous quoi ?! » Interpela David d'en haut faisant sursauter l'intéressé.

« J'arrive, désolé. » Répondit ce dernier en courant à l'étage.

« Bah alors Tom, t'es constipé ou quoi ? » Se moqua David.

« Nan, nan... »

« T'es tout rouge, tu foutais quoi dans les toilettes ? » Demanda le plombier suspicieux.

« Rien. Je voulais pisser, mais ma braguette était coincée. » Sortit piteusement Tom.

« Tu pouvais pas baisser ton froc ? » Se moqua encore David.

« Bah nan, j'aime pas avoir le cul à l'air tu vois. » Rumina le dreadé.

« Mouai…Genre aller, c'est bon…Mais la prochaine fois, retiens tes pulsions pendant le boulot. Je te pardonne, t'as dix sept ans, moi aussi j'suis passé par là. » Dit le patron de Tom en riant.

« Mais n'importe quoi, je me suis pas…Roooo ! » Râla Tom rougissant un peu plus.

« Tom… ? On me la fait pas à moi. »

« Tsss. Ouai mais tu te trompes je te dis, c'est ma braguette qui… »

« Chut c'est bon…Au boulot jeune homme, on a une salle de bain à finir aujourd'hui. » Conclut David en se remettant à travailler sur le robinet de la douche.

Tom baragouina quelque chose et se remit au travail aussi. Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans encombre, le dreadé retrouva ses esprits mais pria pour ne pas recroiser Bill. Il virerait au rouge pivoine autrement et ne souhaiterait qu'une chose : s'enfoncer sous terre pour masquer son embarras.

Le soir arriva et il dût tout de même ressortir de cette salle de bain. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas en sortir de l'après midi, mais là, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il dût donc passer par la chambre de Bill.

Le brun était revenu et s'était rallongé sur son lit avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Lorsque Tom passa, le brun l'interpela une fois que David eut passé la porte.

« Bonne soirée Tom. Bonne nuit aussi, rêve de moi. »

« Toi de même… » Retourna Tom sans faire attention au fait qu'il demandait à Bill de rêver de lui aussi.

« Je n'y manquerai pas…Ton petit marcel blanc sera dans mes rêves. » Ajouta le brun en souriant.

Tom n'ajouta rien et rentra chez lui, le ventre noué. Il était stressé, il ne voulait pas y retourner le lendemain et se faire harceler encore. Il avait l'impression de prendre goût aux phrases salaces de Bill et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne devait plus se laisser faire, ne pas retomber dans le piège du charme indescriptible de l'androgyne.

[…]

Le lendemain, Tom et David arrivèrent vers huit heures chez la famille de Bill. Ils avaient encore des choses à régler dans la salle de bain de Bill et les toilettes à rénover. Ils commencèrent les travaux après avoir salué tout le monde. Bill n'était pas dans sa chambre à ce moment là, il s'était réveillé un peu retard et était encore en train de prendre sa douche dans l'autre salle de bain. Tom en fut réjouit, la nouvelle entrevue avec l'androgyne était retardée.

Vers neuf heures trente, Tom dû sortir les vieux tuyaux dans le jardin pour les amener à la camionnette. Il dû passer par la chambre de Bill qui ne fit que le saluer gentiment. Tom fut surpris, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment quoiqu'un peu déçu, alors il répondit timidement au « bonjour » que lui avait lancé le brun.

Lorsqu'il revint, il osa un regard vers Bill qui était assit devant une sorte de coiffeuse et qui se maquillait. Dans le miroir, l'androgyne vit le regard de Tom et lui sourit. Le dreadé rendit son sourire à Bill, soupira puis retourna dans la salle de bain avec David.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour le dreadé. Bill n'essaya pas de le chauffer, ni de le coincer dans un recoin de la maison pour le sucer divinement bien. Tom était partagé entre deux sentiments. Même si au début il était rassuré, à la fin de la journée, il se demanda si Bill avait été déçu par lui la veille. Il se gifla mentalement de penser qu'il aimerait encore toucher le brun et se laisser toucher par lui surtout.

En début de soirée, David sortit encore le premier pour rejoindre la camionnette laissant Tom prendre la dernière mallette. Lorsque le dreadé passa dans la chambre de Bill pour la dernière fois vu que la salle de bain et les toilettes étaient terminées à l'étage, le brun lui bloqua la sortie.

« Euh, tu me laisses passer ? » Demanda Tom après avoir déglutit bruyamment.

« Tom…J'ai envie de toi depuis ce matin. » Lâcha Bill faisant tourner la tête du dreadé qui laissa tomber la mallette au sol.

« Je…Ouai…Pas moi. Je dois y aller, désolé. » Répondit Tom surprenant Bill de sa réponse presque sèche.

L'apprenti reprit sa mallette qui s'était simplement ouverte sans se renverser puis sortit de la chambre, bousculant un peu le brun au passage. Bill était définitivement trop direct avec lui par moment, ça l'effrayait.

Il rentra chez lui dépité, déçu de lui-même d'avoir répondu ainsi à Bill et se coucha. Il eut du mal à s'endormir. Alors il repensa à l'épisode des toilettes et sa main lui procura du plaisir. Après avoir jouit, il parvint enfin à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

[…]

C'était l'avant dernier jour de travail dans cette maison. David et son apprenti s'affairaient dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. La baignoire d'angle avait été installée dans la salle de bain de Bill, il ne restait plus qu'un meuble de salle de bain à poser dans celle du bas et quelques tuyauteries à changer. Les toilettes du bas devaient être révisées aussi.

Il était l'heure de prendre une pause pour aller manger. Tom n'avait pas recroisé Bill depuis le matin où il l'avait vu passer dans le couloir et où ils s'étaient salués rapidement. Le brun n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour son refus de la veille, le dreadé en fut rassuré.

« On va manger au même endroit encore ? » Demanda David à son stagiaire.

« C'est toi qui voit, moi ça me dérange pas. » Répondit Tom, haussant les épaules.

« Restez manger avec moi sinon, je suis tout seul ce midi, j'ai demandé à mes parents ce matin, ils sont d'accord. » Intervint Bill qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« Oh, non Bill, c'est gentil mais je dois aussi passer à la banque en vitesse. » Refusa David.

« Et Tom ? Il peut rester ? » Insista l'androgyne regardant Tom intensément.

« S'il veut oui. »

David sourit en voyant le regard de Bill insistant sur son apprenti qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Il se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là.

« Bah c'est-à-dire que…Je pensais que tu préfèrerais que je sois pas trop ami-ami avec les clients. » Sortit piteusement Tom se giflant mentalement pour avoir trouvé la plus pourrie des excuses.

« C'est bon Tom. Reste. » Rit David mettant le dreadé un peu plus dans l'embarras.

« Non mais, enfin…Je veux pas déranger. »

Les yeux de Tom faisaient des allers-retours entre Bill, le sol et son patron.

« Laisse pas Bill tout seul, vous avez presque le même âge, vous devez bien avoir des choses à partager. » Argumenta encore David qui se sentait un peu dégueulasse de forcer Tom à rester alors qu'il le voyait rougir de plus en plus.

« Bon…Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis martyrisé… » Se moqua le blond.

« Ouai ouai, c'est ça. Prends soin de mon apprentis Bill, me le rends pas en morceaux. »

« Pas de problèmes, il est entre de bonnes mains. » Répliqua Bill avec un sourire chaleureux.

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Salua le plombier en sortant.

« A toute… » Souffla Tom planté au milieu du couloir.

Le dreadé releva les yeux vers Bill mais fuit rapidement le regard de ce dernier, trop brillant, trop insistant, trop désireux.

« Pourquoi t'essayes de me fuir ? T'as pas aimé le moment qu'on a passé ensemble ? » Demanda le brun soudain soucieux.

« Nan, c'est pas ça…Je…Ca me fait peur c'est tout. » Répondit Tom appuyant son dos contre le mur.

« On fait rien de mal, on prend juste du plaisir. » Répliqua Bill tout en s'approchant du dreadé.

« Mais quand même…Je pensais pas qu'un jour je ferais ça. » Dit Tom un peu plus confiant face à l'androgyne.

« Bien. » Conclut seulement ce dernier.

Tom le regarda s'avancer alors que les yeux de Bill scrutaient son torse caché par un nouveau débardeur. Le dreadé déglutit bruyamment comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait le corps du brun un peu trop près de lui depuis l'avant-veille, et interrompit le moment.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Une minute… » Souffla Bill alors qu'il se collait doucement au corps de Tom.

Le cœur du blond s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il regarda le plafond sans oser bouger. Bill embrassa sa clavicule, son cou puis se recula en souriant. Il prit la main de Tom et le tira vers la cuisine où ils mangèrent un plat préparé par l'androgyne : des lasagnes.

« C'est toi qui les as faites ? » Demanda Tom.

« Oui, j'aime bien cuisiner. »

« T'es doué. » Ajouta le blond timidement.

« Merci. »

Tom sourit et termina son assiette. Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment, Bill n'essaya pas d'engager de conversation gênante, il réservait déjà trop de choses au dreadé. L'androgyne se dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il le préserve pour un peu plus tard.

Ils mirent la vaisselle dans la machine et Tom sortit fumer une cigarette. Il échappait au griffes de Bill un instant, à ce malaise présent lorsque le brun était dans les parages. Il réfléchit à son attirance soudaine pour le brun. Il s'était tout de même masturbé la nuit d'avant en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux dans les toilettes…Il avait même surtout pensé au visage de Bill prenant du plaisir. Rien que d'y songer, son ventre se tordit et il jeta son mégot dans le cendrier rempli de sable devant la porte avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« C'est pas bien de fumer, Tomi. » Dit Bill revenant dans le couloir de l'entrée, insistant une nouvelle fois sur le surnom.

« Mouai, pas grave. » Lança le dreadé.

« Viens avec moi, je voudrais te faire voir un truc louche dans ma nouvelle salle de bain. »

« Ah oui ? » Interrogea Tom dubitatif suivant Bill à l'étage.

Bill laissa Tom entrer dans la pièce d'eau en premier faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans un sac posé sur son lit puis le rejoignit fermant la porte derrière lui. Tom ne fit pas attention à cela.

« Ouai, tu vois la baignoire, je l'ai pas testée à deux. Je voudrais voir si c'est confortable… » Murmura Bill à l'oreille de Tom qui était de dos, face à la dite baignoire.

« Bill…Putain j'aurais dû m'en douter. » Baragouina le dreadé se retournant pour sortir mais le brun se cala devant la porte lui barrant le passage.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plait. Profitons de l'absence de ton patron et de mes parents. »

« J'ai pas envie de profiter. » Mentit Tom qui sentait son corps chauffer alors que Bill embrassait encore son cou, l'emprisonnant charnellement.

« Mais quel menteur… » Rit l'androgyne avant de lécher la pomme d'Adam du dreadé qui avait levé son visage.

Bill passa ses mains sous le marcel de Tom et le lui retira alors que le blond devenait stoïque, incapable de bouger, de parler avec le corps du brun si proche de lui. Puis, l'androgyne se recula et retira son propre t-shirt avant de coller leurs torses ensemble. Il s'écarta encore, puis déboutonna son jean lentement se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous le regard fiévreux de Tom qui ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était à la merci de Bill et il le savait très bien, ce mec avait un pouvoir de séduction immense.

Bill fit entrer sa main dans son jean et ouvrit la bouche pour soupirer. Il se touchait, là, devant Tom et ce dernier sentait son bas ventre durcir un peu plus. Bill était déjà pieds nus, Tom ne l'avait pas vu retirer ce qu'il avait aux pieds. Le brun fit alors descendre son pantalon lentement, dévoilant peu à peu sa peau nue. Il se retourna, montrant son dos et sa chute de reins à Tom et baissa son vêtement jusqu'à ses chevilles, le retirant complètement. Il verrouilla la porte et appuya sa main gauche dessus alors que l'autre commençait à le masturber.

« Mets-toi tout nu si t'es un homme… » Lâcha Bill alors que Tom se prenait une fois de plus toute la sensualité de Bill dans la figure. Il n'avait rien sous son jean.

Tom se sentit totalement envoûté et défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes puis son pantalon et son boxer le plus vite qu'il put. Il avait envie de Bill, il avait encore envie qu'ils se fassent du bien. Il voulait le faire jouir, le voir jouir, l'entendre jouir à son oreille. Mais il voulait encore sentir les mains de Bill sur lui, sa peau touchant la sienne, sa bouche partout sur lui.

« Voilà… » Souffla Tom tout de même intimidé et Bill se retourna.

« Touche-toi. » Demanda le brun faisant chauffer les oreilles du dreadé.

Tom n'osa pas faire ce que Bill lui demandait, alors le brun saisit une des mains du dreadé et la posa sur le sexe tendu de ce dernier.

« Vas-y… » Rassura Bill avec un sourire un peu moins intimidant pour Tom.

Ce dernier commença alors une série de vas et vient sur son sexe alors que Bill le regardait faire. Le brun continua aussi à se toucher faisant monter le désir en lui. Puis, Tom sentit comme le besoin d'être proche de Bill et s'avança jusqu'à poser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'androgyne. Il l'embrassa et respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de cette peau parfaite. Son membre se tendit un peu plus dans sa main et il serra plus fort ses doigts autour.

« Allonge-toi dans la baignoire. » Demanda Bill et Tom le fit difficilement, ne voulant pas s'éloigner du corps du brun.

Bill entra dans la baignoire à son tour et s'allongea entre les jambes de Tom qui entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de caresser son dos. Le blond n'avait plus peur, il ressentait simplement le moment présent avec l'androgyne. Il voulait tout oublier encore une fois entre ses mains. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert autant de plaisir. Bill avait beau être brutal voire bestial dans ses paroles et totalement indécent dans ses gestes, de la tendresse émanait de son corps.

« Laisse tes mains descendre plus Tomi. » Pria Bill et le dreadé caressa alors les fesses toutes douces de l'androgyne qui ronronna dans son cou et le suçota.

« Comme ça ? » Demanda le dreadé peu sûr de lui.

« Serre-les, écrase-les, je veux sentir tes mains plus fort sur moi. » Chuchota le brun.

Tom ne se fit pas prier, il serra les fesses de Bill dans ses mains le faisant soupirer d'aise. A ce moment là, le brun se met à remuer contre le dreadé laissant leurs virilités s'entrechoquer. Tom laissa l'air de ses poumons sortir d'une traite et ferma les yeux penchant la tête en arrière et écartant ses jambes le plus possible pour permettre plus de contact. La tâché n'étais pas facile compte tenu de l'étroitesse de la baignoire non prévue pour cette activité.

« Encore… » Murmura Tom sans le vouloir déjà trop éprit du corps de l'androgyne.

« J'aime quand tu soupires comme ça. Tu es bandant, tellement bandant Tomi… » Dit Bill en poussant ses hanches contre celles du dreadé qui donna des coups de reins aussi.

« Fais-moi du bien Bill. » Supplia presque Tom qui avait laissé sortir son vœu sans le vouloir.

« Ca implique que tu acceptes quelque chose Tomi…Hummm… » Ajouta le brun avant de gémir lorsque son sexe s'écrasa sur celui de Tom.

Bill tendit son bras pour attraper quelque chose. Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches faisant souffler Tom plus fort et capta son regard fiévreux. Il savait qu'il faisait tomber le dreadé dans son piège, il était déjà accroc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le blond ne comprenant pas la lueur dans les yeux de Bill.

« Je veux mettre ça dans ton cul Tomi et que tu gémisses doucement parce que tu voudras pas encore laisser exploser ton plaisir trop fort. » Expliqua le brun montrant ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Tom déglutit et voulu se retirer à la vue du godemichet qui lui parût énorme. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Il avait déjà accepté un doigt de Bill dans son antre un peu malgré lui mais l'accessoire lui faisait vraiment peur. Le brun sourit et bloqua le dreadé dans le fond de la baignoire.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Questionna Bill.

« Oui mais là… »

« Tu n'auras pas mal…Je vais te préparer avant. Avec mes doigts. » Expliqua l'androgyne faisant courir ses doigts sur les lèvres de Tom.

« Je suis même pas sensé aimer me prendre des trucs dans le cul… » Rumina le dreadé.

« Je pense que tu peux revoir tes convictions dès maintenant. »

« Tu dis des choses tellement sexuelles, tu te rends compte que je vais dire oui là ? Putain han… » Capitula Tom alors que Bill léchait les doigts de sa main droite après avoir placé le gode entre leurs deux sexes, enclenché en mode vibrant.

Bill s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais Tom le coupa.

« Tais-toi t'en a déjà trop dit. Juste, fais-le. Refais moi jouir encore plus fort, j'en ai besoin. » Dit Tom rougissant de ses propres paroles.

Bill lécha complètement deux de ses doigts et les dirigea vers l'antre de Tom. Il poussa ses deux doigts à l'intérieur provocant une crispation de tout le corps du dreadé. Bill s'était relevé de sur Tom et s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour avoir accès à l'entrejambe du blond. Il fit entrer et sortir à de nombreuses reprises ses doigts dans l'anus de Tom qui voyait flou. Le dreadé se détendait lentement alors que l'autre main de Bill lui caressait le torse et le ventre évitant soigneusement sa virilité. Tom voulut d'ailleurs se toucher mais le brun l'en empêcha d'une tape sur la main.

« Touche-moi Bill… » Supplia le dreadé.

« Pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite. »

« Han tu arrêtes pas de la toucher, plus fort…Hmmm… » Gémit Tom se lâchant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Je vais bientôt pouvoir enfoncer le gode dans ton cul Tomi… » Souffla Bill provocant encore le dreadé.

Le corps de Tom tremblait. Il suait de plus en plus et avait besoin d'exploser. Il voulait que l'orgasme monte plus vite, qu'il vienne le libérer mais sa prostate le narguait et le frustrait. Son ventre surchauffait et son sexe lui faisait presque mal. Il vit Bill sortir ses doigts de son antre et prendre le gode toujours posé sur son ventre. Le brun l'enduisit de lubrifiant posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et adressa un regard à Tom qui fit « oui » de la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de plus, il devait jouir et il acceptait tout de la part de Bill. Il lui faisait confiance après l'orgasme qu'il avait eu deux jours avant et tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans cette salle de bain.

Bill caressa le membre dur et sensible de Tom pendant qu'il enfonçait le sex-toy dans son intimité.

« Humpf…Fffff. Putain…Doucement, doucement… » Souffla le dreadé les dents serrées.

« Han oui ! » Ajouta-t-il lorsque Bill serra son gland dans sa main et enfonça un peu plus le jouet.

L'androgyne n'avait pas beaucoup enfoncé l'accessoire que déjà il faisait chemin arrière avant de le renfoncer un peu plus loin. Tom grogna, la douleur était moindre finalement et le plaisir le submergeait. La main du brun s'activait sur son sexe et il remonta ses jambes pour donner un meilleur accès à son intimité.

Pour Bill, voir Tom, ce garçon magnifique offert à ses mains était un spectacle plus qu'excitant. Il lâcha alors le sexe de Tom pour se masturber, il voulait jouir en regardant Tom prendre du plaisir. Le dreadé rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés furieusement et regarda le brun se faire plaisir alors qu'il lui en faisait autant avec le gode.

« Putain Bill… » Murmura Tom dans un sanglot de plaisir lorsque Bill poussa plus fort sur le sex-toy.

« Touches-toi maintenant Tom… » Dit Bill et Tom ne réfléchit pas plus.

Tous les deux caressaient furieusement leurs membres durs. Tom laissait des râles sortir de sa gorge alors que son ventre se tordait de plaisir. Son cœur battait vite et son visage était rougit et trempé de sueur. Il allait jouir bientôt.

« Je vais venir Bill, je vais…Oh…Plus… »

« Tu vois, tu aimes ça te prendre des trucs dans le cul… » Ricana Bill tout en crispant son visage à cause du plaisir qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. « Aller Tomi…Jouit pour moi…Viens…Viens… » Souffla Bill en se penchant vers son visage.

Tom se cambra et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Ses gestes sur son sexe étaient désordonnés mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il sentit l'orgasme monter d'un seul coup. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Le haut de son corps se souleva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand pour expulser l'air encombrant. Tom éjacula fortement alors que Bill faisait entrer et sortir le gode vibrant dans de petits gestes saccadé sentant son propre orgasme arriver.

Il observa le ventre de Tom souillé de sperme puis laissa ses yeux observer l'objet entrant et sortant du cul du dreadé. Il imagina être à la place de ce jouet et se branla plus vite. Ses orteils se crispèrent et il se libéra sur le ventre de Tom, sa voix partant tantôt dans les graves, tantôt dans les aigus. Le dreadé se sentit défaillir en voyant cela et il branla encore son sexe pour en faire sortir les dernières gouttes se sperme.

Bill avait lâché le gode et le regardait bouger dans le corps de Tom avec les contractions de se dernier dues à l'orgasme. Le jouet finit par sortir de l'antre de Tom expulsé par un dernier spasme de plaisir.

« Putain… » Jura le dreadé cachant son visage d'une main alors que Bill s'était penché sur lui pour lécher le mélange de leurs deux semences sur son ventre.

« Hummm… » Lâcha Bill en signe de contentement. « C'était bien sympa cet orgasme avec toi. » Ajouta-t-il encore faisant rire Tom de part la légèreté de cette réplique.

Bill avait toujours la phrase pour rire dans des moments comme celui là. Tom le trouvait attachant tout de même. Le brun était un animal sauvage mais on s'attachait à lui. Le dreadé sourit gentiment reprenant son souffle puis il essaya de se relever. Il se ravisa vite sentant une douleur au niveau de son arrière train.

« Ah oui, les débuts sont toujours difficile Tomi. » Plaisanta encore Bill sortant de la baignoire et tendant une main à Tom pour l'aider à se hisser.

« Merci… » Grimaça le dreadé avant de se remettre debout.

Ils nettoyèrent leurs sexes et leurs ventres avec des gants de toilette humide prêté par Bill et se rhabillèrent en silence. Tom fut le premier à être rhabillé, Bill avait plus de mal avec son jean serré. Le dreadé l'aida à le remonter derrière caressant au passage ses hanches fines.

Bill reboutonna le pantalon et se retourna après avoir remit son t-shirt. Il ramassa le gode dans la baignoire et le nettoya dans le lavabo sous les yeux de Tom qui se sentait gêné encore une fois. Il se regarda dans le grand miroir, ses pupilles étaient encore dilatées par le plaisir et il sentait d'ailleurs son cœur battre toujours fort. Il tourna la tête et observa le profil de Bill, sa joue était rosée et ses tempes encore humides. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se pencha et embrassa cette joue du bout des lèvres avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la salle de bain. Il sortit dans le jardin fumer une cigarette et relâcha la pression. Il s'était encore fait avoir, et le pire dans tout ça était qu'il savait qu'il pourrait avoir envie de recommencer. Ce Bill l'avait envoûté.

Bill de son côté avait été étonné par le baiser de Tom et avait porté sa main à sa joue. Il avait sourit et s'était essuyé les mains avant de retourner sur son lit avec son ordinateur. Il regarda la date du jour et perdit son sourire. Tom serait encore là cet après-midi et le lendemain, et puis il ne reviendrait plus.

Le reste de la journée se passa presque sans encombre. David avait retrouvé son apprentis perturbé et grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il fallait qu'il se baisse où qu'il pose ses fesses par terre. Tom lui avait semblé être ailleurs et il se doutait encore une fois que Bill n'y était pas pour rien. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé et n'avait rien demandé lorsque Tom avait piqué un fard alors qu'ils commençaient à s'occuper des toilettes du bas. Chaud souvenir pour le dreadé…

[…]

Le dernier jour de travail chez la famille de Bill était à présent terminé. David était en train de fermer la camionnette et Tom fumait une cigarette assis sur les marches de l'entrée de la maison. Bill était dans le fond du couloir, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et il voyait Tom de dos, ses dreads retombant dans son dos. Il était triste. Tom allait partir pour de bon, ils n'allaient certainement plus se voir et ça lui faisait tout de même quelque chose.

David revint à l'intérieur dans la cuisine pour que les parents de Bill lui règlent le montant des travaux. Bill sortit et s'assit près de Tom, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. David ressortit de la maison et monta dans la camionnette.

« On y va Tom ? »

« Ouai, j'arrive. » Répondit ce dernier éteignant sa cigarette contre la marche. « Bon et bien…Au revoir Bill… » Dit timidement Tom se tournant vers le brun après s'être relevé.

Bill se remit debout aussi et regarda derrière Tom. Même s'il pensait que les « au revoir » avec le dreadé ne lui feraient presque rien, finalement, il était tout de même là devant lui à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

« Ouai, salut Tom. Rentre bien chez toi et merci… » Lâcha Bill sans émotion.

« Ouai…C'est fini, on se verra plus. » Ajouta Tom complètement attristé.

« Il paraît. » Répliqua Bill presque froidement.

« Ca te fait rien à toi ? » Demanda Tom déçu de l'attitude du brun soudain distante.

Bill ne répondit pas et tendit sa main. Tom la lui serra et dans un élan et un besoin de tendresse, tira sur cette main pour prendre l'androgyne contre lui. Il voulait sentir son parfum une dernière fois. Cette odeur qui l'avait tant enivré et qui lui avait fait découvrir de nouvelles choses.

« Merci… » Murmura le blond à l'oreille de Bill alors que son cœur battait un peu trop vite.

« De rien…Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de m'attacher aux gens. Mais pour toi, y'a une exception. Si t'as un problème de tuyauterie, viens me voir. Je suis pas plombier, mais bon… »

« T'es con… » Rit Tom se détachant du brun.

« Je sais. » Confirma Bill avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Tom.

Le dreadé recula un peu plus et dans un sourire se retourna avant de monter dans la camionnette où David l'attendait. Bill s'assit sur les marches de sa maison et attendit que le véhicule soit hors de vue pour rentrer, il était triste et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Ses parents avaient vu l'étreinte entre leur fils et Tom. Ils avaient souri. Jamais Bill n'avait mit autant de temps à dire au revoir a un garçon avec qui il semblait avoir fricoté.

« Tu l'aimes bien Bill hein ? » Demanda David à Tom sur la route.

« David…Juste…Laisse moi. » Répondit Tom les larmes aux yeux.

Oui il aimait beaucoup Bill. Peut être déjà trop.

[…]

Cela faisait deux semaines que Tom n'allait plus chez Bill. Deux semaines qu'il pensait à lui chaque jour, deux semaines qu'il voulait le revoir. Bill lui manquait. Même si au début, ses provocations l'avaient mis mal à l'aise, il avait fini par y prendre goût. Il s'était laissé dompter par l'androgyne. Il ne se mentait plus. Oui Bill était magnifique et désirable. C'était le premier garçon qui lui faisait cet effet. Effet considérable. Chaque fois qu'il se touchait, il le faisait en pensant à Bill.

Tom était déjà repassé devant chez l'androgyne mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour sonner. Il avait simplement subit les pressions de son estomac qui s'était serré et avait continué sa route.

Pourtant, Bill lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir s'il le voulait. Mais il n'avait pas osé. Il avait bien vu qu'il s'était plus attaché à l'androgyne que l'androgyne à lui et ça le rendait triste. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire mal sur ce coup là. Le fait que ce soit le premier garçon y était peut être aussi pour quelque chose, Tom ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tant envie de revoir Bill. C'était sûrement sexuel pensait-il.

Il avait prit de nouvelles habitudes. Lorsqu'il se touchait, il faisait souvent participer ses doigts qui cherchaient son point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Il murmurait le prénom de Bill mais pas assez fort pour que ses parents l'entendent. Il se faisait discret et n'avait parlé de tout ça à aucun de ses amis, pas même Gustav son meilleur ami. C'était son jardin secret, il voulait comprendre tout seul.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait ressentir encore les mains de Bill sur lui, mais surtout, Bill en lui. Il aurait voulu que le brun soit là pour le prendre de toutes ses forces. Qu'il lui fasse ressentir avec son corps tout le plaisir possible.

[…]

Quelques jours passèrent encore et Tom passa encore « par inadvertance » devant chez Bill. C'était son jour de repos et c'était toujours les vacances scolaires. Il vit que la voiture était dans l'allée dont le portail était ouvert. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux semaines, il s'arrêta et osa s'approcher de la propriété. Il s'arrêta devant la sonnette et hésita. Il resta là quelques minutes, puis il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'interphone que l'on décroche et puis sa voix. Bill…

« Je n'attendais pas le plombier… » Dit ce dernier.

« Je… »

« Entre idiot. » Ajouta Bill raccrochant ensuite l'interphone pour ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Tom était habillé d'un bagguy ce jour là et d'un de ses marcels blancs. D'habitude il n'en mettait jamais en dehors de ses jours de travail, mais il savait qu'il passerait devant chez Bill même s'il aurait aimé pouvoir assurer le contraire. Et il savait que Bill l'aimait habillé avec ces hauts là.

Le dreadé avança dans l'allée, les mains dans ses grandes poches. Bill l'attendait sur les marches de la maison avec un grand sourire collé sur la face. Tom ne put empêcher son sourire à lui de s'agrandir et monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Bill. Il tendit sa main au brun mais cette fois, c'est Bill qui le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Tom lui rendit son étreinte et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux lisses. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que son cœur se réchauffait. Il avait attendu ce moment chaque jour depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Bill.

Ils se détachèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Bill interpella ses parents qui sortirent de la cuisine.

« Oh Tom ! Que nous vaut cette visite ? » Demanda Simone la mère de l'androgyne.

« Euh, je passais par là et j'ai décidé de venir vous dire bonjour… » Mentit le dreadé.

« Nan en fait, c'est parce que je lui manquais trop vous comprenez. » Répliqua Bill faisant rire l'assemblée.

« On vous laisse alors. Pas de bêtises Bill. » Dit Simone.

« Non, jamais… » Assura le brun avant d'entraîner Tom dans sa chambre.

Le dreadé entra dans la pièce qui sentait le parfum de Bill. L'endroit était embaumé et cela éveilla ses sens. Cette odeur le rendait complètement fou. Il regarda Bill s'étendre sur son lit puis s'étirer dévoilant le tatouage étoilé qu'il avait sur l'aine. Les pupilles de Tom se dilatèrent et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. L'androgyne était un appel à la luxure et Tom en avait besoin de cette luxure.

« Bill…Je suis là parce que… » Hésita le blond.

« Oui ? » Demanda le brun se relevant et se collant contre le torse de Tom, le visage dans son cou.

« Ca me manque. » Acheva Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tomi ? »

« Que tu me prennes. » Dit le dreadé clairement ne contrôlant encore plus ses mots sous la voix doucereuse de Bill.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Taquina l'androgyne passant ses mains sur le ventre de Tom contracté.

« Je veux que…que tu me baises. J'attends que ça depuis que je suis parti la dernière fois. Je… »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as plus peur ? » Demanda Bill.

« Non…J'ai envie. Putain d'envie que tu t'enfonces en moi, que tu me fasses jouir comme tu sais si bien le faire. » Ajouta encore Tom surprenant le brun.

« Tu deviens cochon Tomi ! »

« Je… » Hésita le dit Tomi en rougissant. « J'y peux rien, c'est toi, tu… »

« Je sais. » Interrompit l'androgyne avant de retirer le t-shirt de Tom.

Bill alla fermer sa porte à clé et poussa Tom sur le lit. Il lui défit ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son bagguy, et le caressa au travers de son boxer. Il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit qu'il laissa sur le lit. Il ouvrit son jean sous lequel il ne portait une fois de plus, rien, et sortit son membre déjà dur. Il retira son t-shirt puis le boxer de Tom. Tout se passait extrêmement vite, ils crevaient d'envie l'un de l'autre. Ca avait manqué à Bill aussi.

L'androgyne caressa le membre de Tom puis se pencha pour le sucer. Il se caressa de son autre main alors qu'il portait toujours son jean. Tom gémissait doucement et Bill refit la même chose que dans les toilettes des jours plus tôt. Il enfonça la verge de Tom au plus profond de sa gorge le faisant haleter. Les jambes du dreadé tremblaient, son ventre se contractait douloureusement et son sexe se tendait dans la bouche de Bill.

Le brun retira ses lèvres dans un bruit de succion reprenant sa respiration et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant. Il en mit sur ses doigts et écarta les jambes de Tom, la vision le fit bander plus fort encore et il se frotta contre une des jambes repliées du dreadé alors qu'il commençait à s'insinuer dans l'antre de ce dernier.

« Tu me fais tellement de bien… » Souffla Tom sentant les doigts de fée de Bill en lui.

« Tais-toi… » Chuchota Bill embrassant le genou du dreadé tout en se caressant l'entrejambe, ses sens l'émerveillaient, captant chaque parcelle du corps de Tom qui le fascinait.

« Hummm…Bill…Ca m'avait manqué…Plus… »

Bill activa plus ses doigts frappant carrément contre la prostate de Tom qui manqua de s'étouffer. Le brun retira son jean qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et saisit un préservatif dans sa table de chevet qu'il déroula sur son membre avant de le lubrifier, se caressant au passage.

« Dans quel sens tu veux que je te baise ? » Demanda Bill entre deux soupirs.

« Je veux voir ton visage se crisper, je veux te voir quand tu vas jouir. » Répondit Tom haletant rêvant déjà des traits crispés du brun.

La main de Bill sur son propre sexe laissait des bruits mouillés s'envoler à cause du lubrifiant. Cela excita un peu plus le dreadé qui remua ses hanches pour que Bill enfonce ses doigts plus fort et plus loin.

« Baise-moi fort Bill. » Pria Tom respirant difficilement alors que Bill avait recommencé à le branler.

« J'ai pas très bien compris… » Taquina le brun comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Baise moi putain ! J'en peux plus, j'attends que ça depuis des semaines. Tu me rends complètement barge, tu…Putain Bill, me laisse pas comme ça. T'as joué avec le feu, tu m'as fait aimer tes gestes et…Hmmmmmnnnnn ! » Gémit fortement Tom alors que Bill l'avait fait taire en s'enfonçant en lui tout en serrant son gland dans sa main.

« Putain Tom…Tu m'excites ! Han… » Ajouta Bill tout en s'enfonçant à de multiple reprises à l'intérieur du dreadé qui grognait doucement et appuyait sur les fesses du brun à l'aide de ses pieds pour qu'il aille plus loin.

Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient et Bill était aux anges. Tom l'avait laissé s'enfoncer en lui et c'était un pur bonheur. Le dreadé lui avait laissé sa virginité et il prenait ça comme quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il avait espéré que Tom revienne le voir, mais pas pour lui offrir autant de lui.

Alors il le baisait avec ferveur, essayant de faire monter en Tom l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Mais lui aussi sentait le plaisir le submerger et lui retourner totalement le cerveau. Il se pencha et suça le cou de Tom, lui laissant des marques bien visibles. Il lécha sa peau et continuait de caresser son membre tendu de sa main droite.

Tom était comblé, il se sentait mieux que jamais, transporté par Bill, toujours Bill. Il ne sentait plus que son odeur et son sexe entrant et sortant de lui à une allure folle à présent. La main de l'androgyne sur sa verge le faisait vibrer et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Déjà, ses jambes tremblaient, les muscles de ses fesses se serraient autour du sexe de Bill et il observa le visage de ce dernier se crisper et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour en laisser sortir des sons divins de jouissance.

« Magnifique… » Laissa sortir Tom dans un soupir.

« Bandant… » Ajouta le brun.

Là était la différence. Pour Bill c'était bestial, pour Tom ça l'était aussi, mais il y avait aussi autre chose derrière. Le dreadé sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge et quelques larmes perler au bord de ses yeux qui passèrent inaperçues. Bill claqua son bassin fortement à plusieurs reprises entre les jambes de Tom s'arrêtant au fond du dreadé quelques secondes à chaque fois. Ses entrailles se serraient le faisant suer et gémir.

Tout à coup, Tom sentit son corps se cambrer et sa vision devenir incroyablement floue. Il était en train de jouir et cela paraissait interminable. Il sentit comme s'il s'enfouissait dans le matelas et il sentit ses muscles se serrer fortement autour du sexe de Bill. Le brun grogna et Tom comprit que ce dernier était en train de jouir. Les gestes de l'androgyne devinrent saccadés et il s'arrêta à chaque éjaculation. Voir Tom commencer à ressentir son orgasme l'avait transporté et il n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps emprisonné par l'anneau de chair contracté du dreadé.

Tom se vida sur son ventre et dans la main de Bill alors que de sa bouche sortaient des bruits ressemblant presque à des sanglots. Le brun le remarqua et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Tom en fut encore plus retourné, Bill avait évité ses lèvres.

L'androgyne se retira se l'antre de Tom, enleva le préservatif qu'il enferma dans un mouchoir en papier. Le dreadé abasourdi se recroquevilla sur lui-même, couché sur le côté. Bill se rallongea près de lui, dans son dos et caressa timidement son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tendre mais voir Tom sonné de la sorte lui fit mal.

Le dreadé, malgré la légère douleur présente au niveau de ses fesses se retourna pour serrer Bill contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et lui chuchota des « merci » presque silencieux. Il ne pensait pas réagir aussi vivement à tout cela. Mais Bill l'avait rendu dépendant, soumis et il s'était attaché à ce brun. Il venait de lui offrir une première fois indescriptible et l'émotion se traduisait par un besoin de tendresse. Bill se sentit bien dans les bras de Tom, léger, différent, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Tom était quelqu'un de mignon, de tendre et de timide à la fois. Avec Bill, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer de longues étreintes, il l'avait compris dès le début. Le brun cherchait du sexe brutal, pas les sentiments. Seulement, Bill fut tout de même touché par l'attitude de Tom et le serra dans ses bras embrassant sa tempe et caressant ses pieds avec les siens. Ils auraient pu avoir l'air d'un couple, mais l'atmosphère était bien trop tendue pour cela.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à rester comme cela, Bill s'écarta et se rhabilla. Il essuya le ventre de Tom à l'aide d'un mouchoir et alla le jeter avec l'autre contenant le préservatif dans la salle de bain.

Le dreadé eut froid et se rhabilla aussi, lentement, le visage triste. C'était fait, il avait couché avec Bill, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, le brun aussi, maintenant il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il remit ses baskets et rattacha ses dreads correctement. Bill revint de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés mais il restait magnifique. Les yeux de Tom brillèrent et son cœur se serra. Il était foutu.

« Je vais rentrer je crois… » Souffla Tom regardant l'heure sur son téléphone qui était resté dans sa poche de bagguy.

« Tu veux pas rester un peu ? »

« Non, pas ce soir…J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur moi-même. Tu sais, je me suis offert à toi, je pensais pas que ça arriverait, je pensais même pas être venu pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Bref…Bonne soirée Bill. » Expliqua le dreadé timidement.

« Je sais tout ça, mais…Enfin, reviens quand tu veux. »

« Ouai…A plus. »

Bill raccompagna Tom à l'entrée. Ils ne se prirent pas dans les bras, ne s'embrassèrent pas sur la joue. Ce qui aurait dû les rapprocher, les avait en fait éloignés. Bill avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en lui. Tout changeait et il n'aimait pas ça. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort à son goût lorsque le dreadé était dans les parages. Tom s'était risqué, il s'était fait mal. Tom n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse lui arriver un jour et pourtant, il se faisait étouffer par ses sentiments.

[…]

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Tom pensait à Bill presque tout le temps. Il lui manquait déjà. Il n'avait pas eu d'étreinte pour le brun quand ils s'étaient dit au revoir après leur partie de jambes en l'air parce que Tom l'avait évitée. Il était beaucoup trop attaché à Bill, il s'était dit qu'à partir de ce moment là, il fallait qu'il ne le voie plus, pour l'oublier. Ou tout au moins, essayer.

[…]

Dix jours étaient passés, Tom était triste. Non Tom était carrément dépité. Il voulait voir Bill, il voulait l'avoir contre lui. Il voulait que Bill lui fasse l'amour. Mais Bill ne faisait pas l'amour, il baisait simplement. Ce petit plombier sentait son cœur se décrocher chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'androgyne. Il n'était plus repassé devant chez celui-ci de peur de craquer. Seulement l'envie se fit trop forte, et quinze jours après leur dernière entrevue, il retourna chez Bill.

Le brun le fit entrer, ses parents n'étaient pas là. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Tom s'abandonna dans les bras de Bill, fasciné par ce corps mouvant en lui et ce visage qu'il aimait beaucoup trop. Encore une fois, pas un baiser échangé, seulement des coups de reins, des coups de hanches, des frottements et des gémissements. Tom rentra chez lui en se persuadant qu'il ne pleurait pas, que c'était juste une poussière dans l'œil à cause du vent. Bill de son côté sentait qu'un fossé se creusait entre Tom et lui. Il ne voulait pas accepter la raison de ce malaise.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Tom prit une feuille blanche et un stylo noir. Il écrivit alors une phrase qu'il enferma dans une enveloppe qu'il marqua du nom de « Bill ». Il retourna devant chez Bill rapidement et glissa l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres.

[…]

Le lendemain, Tom se réveilla de bonne heure, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il alla s'asseoir seul à une terrasse de café près de chez Bill. Ca n'était même pas fait exprès…Enfin presque.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit l'androgyne debout de l'autre côté de la rue. Il le regardait, l'air triste. Jamais il n'avait vu Bill avec un visage aussi fade. Tom détourna les yeux, paya sa consommation et partit. Il espérait que Bill ne le suive pas. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Le brun le suivit jusque dans le parc public. Tom s'assit près d'un tronc d'arbre énorme et s'appuya tout contre, sa gorge était noué et son ventre lui faisait mal. Il entendit des pas approcher, il savait qui c'était.

« De quoi tu t'excuses ? » Demanda Bill n'osant s'asseoir près de Tom.

« De ce que je pourrais faire. » Répondit le dreadé.

« Je sais déjà ça, c'est ce que tu as écrit. « Pardon pour ce que je pourrais faire. » »

« Je pense que tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Répliqua tristement le blond.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça ? »

« Peut être… »

« Tom ! Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me fuis maintenant alors qu'hier encore tu accourais chez moi ? » S'impatienta l'androgyne.

« C'est bien ça le problème, j'accoure. J'accoure vers toi parce que j'suis attaché à toi. »

« Moi aussi je suis attaché à toi maintenant ? C'est bien normal, on a quand même baisé ensemble deux fois sans compter les deux autres fois où il s'est passé des trucs pas catholiques. » Ajouta Bill ne comprenant rien.

« Oui en fait t'as raison, t'es horrible et tu comprends rien. » Cracha Tom. Les précédents mots de Bill lui avaient fait mal au cœur.

« Non mais vas-y, dis que j'suis un connard aussi ! J'aurais pu te jeter quand t'es revenu comme un petit chien ! T'es chiant Tom, vraiment chiant…Moi aussi je suis attaché à toi et je… »

« Mais tu m'aimes pas ! » Hurla Tom se relevant.

Bill resta stoïque essayant de comprendre le véritable sens de la phrase de Tom mais le dreadé s'en chargea pour lui. Il s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bill le repoussa presque violemment.

« TU FOUS QUOI LA ?! » S'exclama Bill alors que son cœur avait presque transpercé sa cage thoracique au contact des lèvres de Tom.

« Bordel, tu m'as baisé une fois, et la deuxième fois, j'étais revenu pour te demander que tu me fasses l'amour. Mais j'ai pas osé. J'ai eu peur que tu me jettes parce que justement, l'amour pour toi, ça a l'air d'être un poison. Tu prends, tu baises et tu jettes. J'avais l'impression que tu te forçais à me prendre dans tes bras, alors j'ai pas demandé plus. Finalement c'est moi qui suis peut être con ! » Expliqua le dreadé précipitamment la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffant un peu plus.

« Mais…Je pensais que tu comprendrais que je voulais pas me caser. » Dit Bill en réaction aux paroles de Tom qui l'avaient touché en plein cœur même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

« Parce que moi tu crois que je m'attendais à tomber amoureux de toi aussi vite ? Je pensais même pas qu'une fois dans ma vie je toucherais un mec, c'est pas pour tomber amoureux d'un. » Ajouta Tom en rage. « J'aurais pas dû t'écrire ce mot, ça me fait mal de m'engueuler avec toi. »

Bill sentit son cœur s'écraser dans sa poitrine presqu'aussi fort que celui de Tom qui commença à partir du parc les larmes menaçant de couler. Il regrettait d'avoir tout avoué. Il s'était fait rejeter et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le brun resta un instant sans bouger puis se reprit et rattrapa Tom mais ce dernier s'enfuit en courant. Bill décida de le laisser tranquille et il retourna chez lui, le regard vide. Il avait fait mal à Tom. Pourtant il comptait vraiment pour lui.

[…]

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, Bill était encore en vacances mais il ne sortait pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Tom, il ne sortait presque plus. Il était resté chez lui à penser au dreadé et à essayer de trouver une solution pour que Tom revienne vers lui parce qu'il lui manquait vraiment trop.

L'androgyne était sur son lit, il avait le mot de Tom entre les mains, celui où il s'excusait pour ce qu'il pourrait faire. Tom parlait sans doute du baiser qu'il avait donner à Bill pour lui montrer qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Le brun se trouva horrible de l'avoir repoussé si violemment. Tom était tombé amoureux de lui et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas encore totalement, lui aussi ressentait quelque chose de fort pour ce dreadé. Il s'avouait qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir qu'avec Tom seulement depuis quelques jours, mais il essayait d'occulter les souvenirs des battements de son cœur lorsqu'il avait Tom contre lui. Il essayait d'oublier avec quelle force ses entrailles s'étaient serrées quand le dreadé était venu lui dire qu'il voulait qu'il fasse l'amour avec lui.

Il désirait Tom comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un d'autre. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il avait envie de le revoir et de se faire pardonner.

Une idée lui vint, il alla dans le bureau de ses parents et chercha la facture des travaux de la salle de bain dans les dossiers. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il nota le numéro de David, le patron de Tom. Il retourna dans sa chambre et composa le numéro, son cœur battait vite.

« Allô ? »

« Allô, c'est Bill…Kaulitz. » Répondit Bill.

« Oh Bill, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? » Demanda David.

« J'aurais besoin d'un service. Je pourrais avoir l'adresse de Tom s'il vous plait ? »

« Ah Tom… » Rigola David à l'autre bout du fil. « Attends une seconde. »

Et David lui donna l'adresse du dreadé. Bill qui retenait son souffle, soupira de contentement et remercia le plombier avant de raccrocher. Il chercha sur internet un plan de la ville et partit de chez lui. Il faisait déjà nuit, mais il s'en fichait, il avait un cœur à réparer.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez Tom, il hésita mais sonna finalement. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, c'était lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda le dreadé.

« Je… » Commença Bill, penaud. Jamais Tom ne l'avait vu aussi gêné mais il ne se laissa pas amadouer.

« Dégage. J'suis plus ton petit chien comme tu l'as si bien dit. » Ajouta Tom refermant la porte au nez de Bill.

L'androgyne sonna de nouveau mais Tom n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il recommença plusieurs fois attendant que le dreadé saigne lui ouvrir et ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes, agacé, que Tom revint lui ouvrir.

« QUOI BORDEL ?! T'ES SOURD ? TU… »

« Je t'aime. » Lâcha Bill regardant Tom dans les yeux.

« QUOI ? »

« C'est déjà quelque chose de super dur à dire pour moi, tu le sais, je l'ai jamais dit avant. Mais putain, je t'aime Tom. » Répéta l'androgyne.

« Tu mens, tu dis ça pour pouvoir me baiser encore. » Dit Tom, furieux.

Bill ne répondit rien, s'avança et poussa sur la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Tom qui eut un sursaut. Le ventre de Bill papillonna, il arrêtait de se mentir. Le dreadé sentit son cœur décoller et il happa les lèvres de Bill entre les siennes passionnément, serrant sa taille entre ses mains crispées.

Le brun ne mentait pas, Tom le comprit rapidement. Ils reculèrent, Tom était seul chez lui ce soir là, sa mère n'était pas là. Ils montèrent dans la chambre du dreadé et se câlinèrent toute la nuit sur le lit. Rien de sexuel, simplement de la tendresse. Et peu avant que Tom ne s'endorme, Bill lui murmura un « pardon » qui était inutile, mais le brun se sentit plus léger.

[…]

« Bill ? Problème de tuyauterie… » Appela Tom de la salle de bain alors que Bill était réveillé mais encore sur le lit.

« C'est pas sensé être toi le plombier normalement ? » Répliqua le brun marchant jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

« Pas pour ce genre de tuyaux là. »

Ils rirent et profitèrent une nouvelle fois de la belle baignoire d'angle de Bill.


End file.
